Sabé
Sabé was a handmaiden on Naboo during the reign of Queen Amidala. Training The women in Sabé's family had served as handmaidens for centuries and was one of the oldest handmaidening families on all of Naboo. When Sabé turned 13, her mother took her to Theed to begin her training. Although Sabé had always known that she would eventually be a handmaiden, she was somewhat resentful that she had no choice in the matter. While attending primary school, Sabé had become interested in science and dreamed of one day becoming a doctor, but her parents were disgusted by the idea that their family would be shamed with such a non-handmaidenly occupation. Resigned to her fate, she devoted herself to her training. Handmaiden training was overseen by Captain Panaka. Despite the fact that handmaidens rarely saw any action, they were forced to undergo rigorous physical conditioning. On the final day of training, Panaka informed Sabé that she had been chosen to serve as the queen's royal decoy so that anyone trying to kill the queen would get her instead. Apparently this was a great honor. Invasion of Naboo Sabé and Pade worked very closely together and became close friends. They spent many late nights giggling, reading Retarded Teenage Girl Magazine, and dreaming about marrying smugglers and Jedi Knights- even though that was forbidden. During one such night, they were interrupted by a distressed Sio Bibble, who informed the queen of a blockade initiated by the Trade Federation. As the situation deteriorated and invasion became likely, Panaka initiated the poorly named Operation: Queen-Out. Sabé quickly took the Queen's place and sat there waiting for the Trade Federation to show up and capture her. The real Pade pointed out that this was kind of a stupid idea since they'd actually be less likely to kill the queen than a disposable handmaiden. As it turned out, they didn't kill either one, and, in fact, incompetently let them both go when Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi showed up. Sabé was immediately smitten with the younger Jedi. Exile After the group broke the blockade, they were temporarily stranded on Tatooine. There, Pade insisted on wandiring around the desert, which left Sabé on the ship with Obi-Wan. She tried her best to win him over, but he made it clear that Jedi didn't do that sort of thing, and that, even if they did, she was way too young for him. This made the rest of their time together really awkward- especially since Captain Panaka and Ric Olie kept getting drunk and arguing over whose job was more important before passing out on the floor. When Qui-Gon and Pade returned they brought along a little kid. For some reason, Pade was really interested in him, which Sabé thought was a little wierd since he was only 10. Her feeling allowed her to see that Obi-Wan was right, and she should proabbly try to find someone closer to her own age. After a brief stop on Coruscant where Operation: Queen-Out was suspended long enough for the real queen to address the Senate. The entire group returned to Naboo in order to try and force the Trade Federation off the planet. Battle of Naboo Sabé once again pretended to be the queen as she tried to convince the Gungans to join their cause, but Queen Amidala revealed herself. Sabé thought that this was the end of Operation: Queen-Out, but Panaka insisted that she continue to impersonate the queen during the ensuing battle. This forced her to wear a ridiculous impractical outfit while trying to battle an army of droids. With the help of Naboo's security forces, she was able to assist in retaking the palace and capturing the leaders of the Trade Federation. During the battle she was impressed with a young soldier named Typho. Immediately after the battle, they made out a little, but he insisted that she continue to pretend to be the queen, which really freaked her out, so she refused to go any further. She tried to get him to date her after that, but he was never really interested in her. After That Sabé continued to serve Pade when she was elected to the Senate. During the Clone Wars, Sabé was one of the few that knew of Pade's marriage to Anakin Skywalker, but she kept her mouth shut. After Pade's death, Sabé briefly served Senator Binks, which was exactly as excruciating as it sounds. She retired from her handmaiden career and moved to Alderaan. There she took a job as Breha Organa's publicist. After Breha's death, Sabé was retained by Bail to serve young Leia Organa. She never knew that Leia was actually the daughter of Pade. Sabé and Bail had a long affair, but Bail was barred from taking a second wife due to his position as ruler. Once Leia joined the Senate, Sabé left Alderaan and went to live at the Naboo Home for Retired Handmaidens. This spared her from death at the hands of the Death Star. Category:Handmaiden Category:Naboo